Hal yang Ingin Didapatkannya
by Arisa Morishita
Summary: Semi-Canon. Selama ini Fang tidak hanya ingin mengambil kepopuleran dari Boboiboy, tapi ia ingin mengambil juga... / Boboiboy x Fang / ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA / Mind to Read?


**Hal yang Ingin Didapatkannya**

.

.

.

Selama ini Fang tidak hanya ingin mengambil kepopuleran Boboiboy, namun bocah berambut hitam kebiruan itu juga ingin mengambil…

.

.

.

Genre:

Romance, Friendship

Pairing:

Boboiboy x Fang

Rated:

T (for safe)

.

**Disclaimer:**

BoBoiBoy and All Character © Animosta Studio

Hal yang Ingin Didapatkannya © Arisa Morishita

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil, ini hanya kesenangan semata!

.

**WARNING!**

Semi-Canon, Alternative Reality, In Character/Out of Character, _possible Typo(s)_, gajeness, etc.

.

.

.

Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk menjawab (sekaligus memenuhi aturan) tantangan dari **ambudaff **dengan _Challenge_-nya **ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Terik sang raja tata surya mulai memunculkan pilar-pilar kecil oranye miliknya. Burung-burung kecil mulai bernyanyi –mengeluarkan suara ciri khasnya hingga membuat lubuk hati menjadi tenang, dan secara tak langsung membuat bocah bersurai hitam kebiruan bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Kelopak mata miliknya mulai memunculkan manik cokelat milik bocah itu, manik itu perlahan mulai menyapu langit-langit di ruangan dimana ia tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur –dimana yang merupakan kamar milik bocah itu.<p>

Dialah Fang, sang pemanipulasi bayangan.

Jemari-jemari lentiknya mulai bergerak, meraba permukaan atas lemari kecil yang sengaja diletakkan di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Jemarinya mendapatkan sebuah benda yang memiliki sepasang lensa cekung tipis yang berbingkai ungu, kemudian ia memakai benda itu tepat di depat kedua manik cokelatnya.

Kemudian bocah itu mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur miliknya dan segera merapikan dirinya untuk pergi ke tempat dimana ia akan menerima asupan ilmu-ilmu yang berguna di masa mendatang –Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis. Setelah ia selesai merapikan dirinya, akhirnya bocah berkacamata itu bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Sepanjang perjalanan, benaknya tak bisa berhenti berpikir. Bagaimana bisa dia lebih populer dari dirinya? Bahkan dirinya sendiri pun tak mengerti mengapa demikian. Apa yang kurang dari dirinya? Fang tidak kalah tampan dari dia, Fang tidak sepolos dia, bahkan ia pun lebih pintar sepuluh persen dari dia –setidaknya itulah perbedaan nilai miliknya dan milik dia di salah satu ujian Matematika yang diadakan oleh Papa Zola.

"Selamat pagi, Fang!"

Lamunan Fang seketika buyar karena sebuah teriakan dilontarkan untuknya. Ia kenal suara ciri khas itu, membuat ia mengerutkan keningnya. Langsung saja Fang membalas– "Apakah kau bisa tidak berteriak padaku sehari saja?"

"Oh, maaf. Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat saja." Suara tawa kecil mengakhiri kalimatnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum membalas sapaanku tadi."

Fang hanya bisa memutarkan bola manik cokelatnya seraya menghela napas saat melihat cengiran khas dari bocah di depannya. "Selamat pagi juga, Boboiboy!"

Cengiran dari bocah bertopi jingga polkadot itu semakin mengembang. Dialah Boboiboy, sosok yang semenjak tadi berhasil mengganggu benak Fang hingga hampir tak fokus.

Boboiboy mulai berlari kecil ke arah Fang, mensejajarkan kecepatan berjalan dirinya dengan bocah bersurai hitam kebiruan itu –yang sengaja dipercepat olehnya. Manik kelabu kecokelatan milik Boboiboy menatap bocah yang sekarang tepat disebelahnya. "Selamat atas keberhasilanmu mendapatkan nilai ujian Matematika sepuluh persen lebih besar dariku!"

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Boboiboy berhasil membuat langkah kaki Fang berhenti seketika, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lawan bicaranya. "Apa aku tak salah dengar, nih?"

"Seperti apa yang kaudengar, Fang!"

Seringai mulai terkembang manis di paras tampan milik Fang. "Berarti kau mau mengakui bahwa aku ini lebih populer daripada engkau?"

"Eh, tak mungkin aku akan mengatakan hal itu!" Terdengar nada marah yang terselip diantara kalimat Boboiboy, walau parasnya tak menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang marah.

Segera Fang memicingkan matanya, memastikan jika bocah yang tengah berbicara padanya ini mempunyai maksud tertentu. "Lantas apa?"

Seolah mengerti arti tatapan yang berikan dari sang pemanipulasi bayangan itu, bocah yang mampu menguasai tiga elemen itu langsung berkata, "Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu cokelat buatan Tok Aba secara gratis sebagaia ucapan selamat dariku saja… aku tak ada maksud lainlah! Nanti, setelah pulang sekolah, aku tunggu kau di depan gerbang sekolah dan kita langsung ke kedai Tok Aba!"

Bocah bersurai hitam kebiruan itu hanya membalas dengan gumaman kecil. Dengan malas perlahan kedua kaki miliknya mulai membuat langkah kecil –namun langkah itu begitu cepat– dan segeralah ia pergi, melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke tempat tujuan awalnya. Meninggalkan Boboiboy yang terus memandangi Fang dari belakang yang mulai menjauh. Kedua sudut bibirnya terus terangkat sampai manik kelabu kecokelatan miliknya sudah tak menangkap sosok sang pemanipulasi bayangan itu.

Sepertinya ia telah menganggap perlakuan Fang tadi sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kicauan riang yang berasal dari burung-burung kecil yang terus menari-nari di lautan luas langit biru dengan bebas membuat Fang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada apa yang dilontarkan oleh sang guru yang kini sedang melakukan pekerjaannya. Bocah yang memakai sepasang lensa cekung berbingkai ungu itu tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya disaat kini ia sedang menerima asupan ilmu. Pikirannya terus terusik oleh ucapan Boboiboy sebelumnya.<p>

_Oh, apa yang terjadi padaku!?_

Fang berteriak setengah mati dalam benaknya. Apakah otaknya sedang tidak beres, atau ia salah makan. Bocah berumur sebelas tahun itu dapat merasakan ada aura lain yang tersembunyi dalam kalimat Boboiboy sebelumnya, tapi ia sendiri kurang pasti apa hipotesisnya benar atau tidak.

Terdengar suara bel listrik yang menggema di berbagai penjuru sekolah, pertanda bahwa jam pelajaran telah usai. Suara itupun disambut dengan keriaan siswa-siswi –yang tadinya memasang wajah kecut kini telah berubah menjadi cerah. Semua siswa-siswi yang tengah berada dalam kelas kini mulai merapikan barang-barang milik mereka untuk dimasukan ke dalam tas dan segera pergi berhamburan keluar kelas.

Dengan santai Fang mengemasi semua barangnya ke dalam tas punggungnya. Sesaat manik cokelat miliknya menatap bocah berompi jingga di depannya yang kini mulai pergi meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Namun langkah bocah bersurai hitam yang ditutupi oleh topi jingga itu terhenti, berdiri tepat di ambang pintu kelas.

"Apa kau mau pulang bersama denganku?"

Sebelah alis Fang terangkat, ia tahu jika kalimat itu dilontarkan untuk dirinya –berhubung sekarang yang berada dalam kelas hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Angin kecil berhembus pelan melalui celah-celah kecil jendela yang tak terkunci rapat, sebagian helaian hitam kebiruan milik Fang menari-nari kecil mengikuti arah hembusan angin. Ia merasakan ada nada bicara Boboiboy sedikit serak, seolah bocah bertopi jingga itu tak percaya dengan apa yang dilontarkan sebelumnya.

Fang sempat berpikir bahwa rivalnya ini sedang bergurau atau semacamnya. Tapi bukankah Boboiboy akan mentraktir dirinya setelah jam sekolah berakhir. Oh, ia harap cucu dari pemilik kedai Tok Aba itu lupa dengan janjinya.

"Fang, apa kau mendengarkan aku?" Boboiboy membalikkan tubuh kecilnya, manik kelabu kecokelatan miliknya menatap bocah berkacamata itu dengan tatapan cemas. "Apa kaulupa jika aku akan memberikan cokelat Tok Aba secara gratis?"

…sepertinya dia tidak lupa dengan janjinya.

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah tutur kata Fang beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia mulai membuat langkah kecil dengan kakinya, bersiap untuk meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Apa yang kautunggu? Ayo kita pulang!"

Kedua bola mata milik Boboiboy melebar saat mendengar alunan suara yang khas itu berbicara padanya. Ia dapat merasakan jemari-jemari kecil nan lembut tengah memengang lengan tangan kanannya, dan ia tahu bahwa itu jemari milik Fang. Boboiboy hanya bisa membiarkan dirinya ditarik –paksa– oleh Fang.

Dan sepertinya, Fang tidak akan menolak tawarannya –karena biasanya ia menolak semua tawaran yang diberikan oleh Boboiboy.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Detak bunyi jarum menggema dengan keras –yang diakibatkan kini tidak ada orang-orang yang menyesakkan udara di tempat ini. Dentingan-dentingan benda yang terbuat dari keramik juga terdengar jelas di tempat ini. Bersama dengan asistennya –yang merupakan sebuah robot kecil yang berbentuk bola berwarna kuning– Ochobot, sang pemilik kedai kecil itu merapikan peralatannya di kedainya yang tertelak tepat di tengah Taman Pulau Rintis.<p>

"Tok Aba! Aku pulang!"

Dengan santai Boboiboy berjalan menuju kedai itu –yang merupakan milik kakeknya– sembari diikuti oleh Fang dari belakangnya. Kemudian kedua bocah itu duduk di atas tempat duduk yang sengaja disiapkan jika ada pelanggan yang datang.

"Hah, sudah pulang cucu Atok! Kautahu, ini sudah lewat dari jam pulang sekolahmu?" Pandangannya masih fokus pada noda hitam kecil yang menempel pada gelas yang terbuat dari keramik, Tok Aba –kakek dari Boboiboy– bertanya.

"Hanya ada masalah kecil saja kok." Bocah bersurai hitam itu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan cengiran khasnya –lagi, membuat bocah berkacamata disampingnya sedikit tersentak –walau wajah datar masih tergambar jelas di parasnya. "Ochobot, buatkan _Special Hot_ Coklat untuk dua orang!"

"Siap!"

Kemudian tangan kecil Ochobot mulai mengambil dua kaleng serbuk cokelat, menuangkan serbuk cokelat itu ke dalam gelas dengan jumlah yang diminta, tak lupa pula ia memasukan air panas ke dalamnya gelas itu. Lalu mengaduk serbuk cokelat itu dengan cara a la membuat teh tarik.

"Nah, silakan dinikmati _Special Hot _Coklatnya!"

Ochobot meletakan dua gelas yang berisikan pesanan dari bocah yang memiliki jam kekuatan untuk dapat mengusai tiga elemen itu tepat di hadapannya. Boboiboy memberikan isyarat pada Fang agar bocah bermanik cokelat itu mengambil satu gelas, dan Fang menurutinya.

Perlahan gelas yang tengah dipegang oleh Fang didekatkan ke bibir tipisnya, kemudian ia menyeruput cokelat panasnya hingga tak tersisa. Boboiboy yang melihat bagaimana cara Fang meminum cokelatnya dengan anggun membuat kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat secara tak sadar.

Mengetahui bahwa orang yang sedang mentraktrinya itu memperhatikannya terus, Fang meletakkan gelasnya kembali sembari berkata tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. "Kau kenapa? Seperti tak pernah melihat aku minum saja…"

"O-oh…" Segeralah Boboiboy mengambil gelasnya dan langsung menyeruput cokelat panasnya hingga tak tertinggalkan setetespun. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa aneh saja melihat caramu menghabiskan minumanmu yang seperti itu," ucapnya pelan sembari meletakkan gelasnya. "Uhm…"

Fang melirik bocah di sampingnya, menunggu bocah yang telah menjadi rivalnya itu kembali mengeluarkan suara khasnya. Sebenarnya manik cokelat itu dapat menangkap hal aneh dari Boboiboy, itu terlihat dari bagaimana gerak-gerik aneh yang tergambar jelas dari cucu Tok Aba itu.

"Maukah kauikut aku sebentar?"

Kedua manik cokelat milik Fang sedikit melebar, namun itu tak berlangsung lama. "Jika kau memiliki urusan yang tidak penting denganku, sebaiknya aku menolaknya."

"Oh ayolah… kau pasti menyukainya. Ochobot, ikut dengan kami juga!"

Kemudian kedua bocah berusia sebelas tahun itu turun dari tempat duduknya, lalu Fang mengikuti Boboiboy –dan juga Ochobot– yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Kedua bocah itu terus membuat langkah kaki kecil, hingga sudah beberapa menit telah terlewati. Rasa penasaran menghantui benak Fang, sebenarnya ia mau dibawa kemana oleh rivalnya itu.

"Nah, sudah sampai!"

Langkah kaki yang dibuat oleh Fang berhenti saat mengetahui bahwa mereka telah tiba di tempat tujuannya Boboiboy. Kedua manik cokelatnya mulai menyapu sekitar tempat ia berdiri. Hamparan rumput hijau nan segar terbentang luas bagaikan lautan hijau. Kanvas biru tanpa noda terbentang luas di atasnya, burung-burung kecil berenang di kanvas biru itu dengan bebas sembari mengeluarkan suara khasnya. Angin berhembus pelan, membawa hawa sejuk yang mampu membuat tubuh menjadi rileks.

Boboiboy hanya tersenyum simpul melihat paras Fang yang mulai menikmati tempat ini. Kemudian ia mendekat pada Ochobot dan membisikkan sesuatu pada robot yang memberikannya –dan juga Fang– jam kekuatan.

"Baiklah! Aku akan pergi ke kedai Tok Aba untuk mengambilnya!" seru robot kecil itu. Kemudia Ochobot pergi meninggalkan Boboiboy sendiri, membiarkan bocah itu bersama dengan Fang.

"Bagaimana Fang?" Perlahan Boboiboy mendekati rivalnya yang sedang sibuk mengagumi tempat itu. "Kausuka?"

Fang harus mengakui bahwa ia dibawa ke tempat yang indah ini, namun ia tak mengerti apa tujuan sebenarnya dari Boboiboy. "Kenapa kau membawa aku ke tempat ini? Kau pasti punya maksud tertentu…"

Boboiboy memberikan seringai tipis pada bocah bersurai hitam kebiruan itu sebagai tanda kekagumannya pada bocah di depannya itu. "Oh, pastilah! Kalau tak, mana mungkin aku membawamu ke tempat yang indah ini –sebenarnya kita masih berada dalam Taman Pulau Rintis."

"Jangan berbelit-belit, langsung katakan saja apa maumu!"

Seringai yang masih bertengger manis di paras Boboiboy semakin terkembang. "Oke, jika kau memaksa. Tapi sebelumnya, tutup matamu!"

Fang mengerutkan keningnya, sebenarnya apa mau dari cucu pemilik kedai cokelat Tok Aba itu. Karena rasa penasaran terus melanda di benak bocah itu, tanpa ada pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah dari Boboiboy. Ia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia dapat merasakan jemari –yang diyakini– Boboiboy yang sedang memegangi sudut kiri dari parasnya, kemudian bergerak perlahan ke daun telinga kirinya. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan ketika ia merasakan jika bocah yang menyuruhnya untuk memejamkan matanya itu menyelipkan sesuatu di daun telinga kirinya.

"Nah, bukalah matamu!"

Kelopak mata Fang sudah memunculkan kedua manik cokelat miliknya. Hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh kedua maniknya itu adalah cengiran khas Boboiboy yang tergambar jelas diparasnya. Hal kedua yang juga ditangkap oleh maniknya adalah ada dua tangkai bunga yang memiliki lima mahkota berwarna merah tengah berada dalam genggamannya, namun satu tangkainya sudah hanya tinggal batangnya saja.

_J-jangan-jangan!_

Perlahan jemari lentik milik Fang bergerak memegang daun telinga kirinya, dan dugaannya tepat. Boboiboy sengaja menyelipkan bunga bermahkotakan merah itu di daun telinga kirinya. Hal itu membuat parasnya memunculkan sedikit warna merah tipis –dan ia harap rivalnya itu tak melihat warna merah yang bertengger manis di parasnya.

"Boboiboy! Aku kembali dengan barang yang kausuruh aku untuk membawakannya padamu!"

Kedua bocah itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke robot kuning kecil yang kini sedang berlari menuju mereka berdua sembari membawa sesuatu.

"Sebuah kamera? Untuk apa kau menyuruh Ochobot untuk mengambilkan kamera?" Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan dari mulut kecil milik Fang.

"Ya untuk mengambil gambar kitalah! Masa' untuk dibuang sih!?" Terselip nada jengkel diantara kalimat yang dilontarkan Boboiboy untuk Fang. "Ochobot! Kau mengambil gambar kami, oke?"

"Siap!"

Boboiboy menarik pelan lengan Fang seenaknya sembari berlarian kecil menjauh dari Ochobot, terpaksa bocah berkacamata itu mengikuti bocah bertopi jingga polkadot itu. Robot bola pemberi kuasa itu telah bersiap untuk mengambil gambar yang sempurna, ia memberikan isyarat pada Boboiboy agar bersiap untuk diambil gambarnya.

Sang cucu dari pemilik kedai cokelat yang terkenal di Pulau Rintis itu mulai mengambil pose, lengan kanannya mulai melingkar di pundak Fang –yang lebih kecil darinya, membuat secara tak langsung kepala Fang jatuh tepat di dekapan rivalnya itu. Itu membuat warna merah di parasnya sedikit menambah.

Sesaat Ochobot mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda yang kini dipegangnya. "Fang, tersenyumlah sedikit! Jangan cemberut seperti itu!"

Terpaksa bocah bersurai hitam kebiruan itu sedikit menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya tanpa mengetahui fakta bahwa kini ia tengah dalam dekapan rivalnya sendiri. Ochobot telah bersiap untuk mengambil gambar mereka. Dan ia berhasil mengambil gambar mereka berdua dengan sempurna.

"Menjauh dariku!" Fang mendorong kasar tubuh Boboiboy agar rivalnya itu melepaskan dekapannya setelah pemotretan telah usai. Rona merah masih terlihat jelas di parasnya akibat apa yang dilakukan oleh Boboiboy.

"Tapi kau suka, kan?" tanya Boboiboy sembari menunjukkan seringai kecil.

Fang hanya berdecak kesal saat melihat seringai di paras rivalnya, tidak biasanya Boboiboy menunjukkan seringainya sepanjang hari. Tapi, berkat apa yang telah rivalnya itu lakukan, akhirnya ia menyadari apa yang selama ini yang mengusik benaknya.

Selama ini bukan hanya kepopulerannya Boboiboy saja yang ia inginkan, tapi juga ia ingin mengambil…

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Terima kasih karena Anda telah menyediakan waktu untuk membaca fanfiksi gaje ini. Semoga sebagai pendatang baru di _fandom _ini, kalian suka dengan cerita aneh ini.

Mungkin _ending_-nya terkesan menggantung ya? /bukankatakerkesanlagikali  
>Ya kalo kebablasan kan udah melenceng dari tantangannya, semoga saja pembaca menangkap maksud di kalimat akhirnya ya –dan semoga bisa memenuhi kriteria tantangannya<p>

Ya, sekali lagi kuucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membaca fanfiksi ini ^_^


End file.
